


Cartes Postales

by Fragolinette30



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Bartheill en vacances, Deux idiots amoureux, Holidays, M/M, Soleil et plage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragolinette30/pseuds/Fragolinette30
Summary: Mini fic sur les vacances de Yann et Martin, et plus particulièrement sur l'évolution de leur relation à chaque été.(Alors bien sûr je ne connais pas les protagonistes, cette histoire n'est que pure fiction et restera de la fiction.)Enjoy ! <3





	1. Nouveaux Collègues

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! Après 800 ans d'absence, je reviens (enfin) avec du bartheill ; en espérant que vous allez aimer et n'hésitez pas à commenter, positivement ou négativement ! <3 Love !

**Carte postale de Yann à Martin, juillet 2016**

  
_ Bonjour Martin ! J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu t'amuse bien là où tu passes tes vacances. Je suis au Japon pendant tout l'été, et chose promise chose due, je t'envoie une petite carte postale pour te montrer que oui, c'est très agréable de passer son été au Japon. Je profite d'écrire cette carte pour te dire que j'ai eu Laurent au téléphone : pour la rentrée tu partiras normalement qu'avec un seul JRI. Enfin, on règlera tout ça en septembre, pas d'inquiétudes (tu vas te demander pourquoi je ne t'envoie pas d'e-mail, mais je t'avoue que je ne comprends rien à leur Wifi)._

_Passes d'excellentes vacances, à bientôt,_  
_ Yann Barthès, ton dévoué (nouveau !) patron qui même en vacances pense à la rentrée._

  
« _Arigato gozaimasu _***** », dit Yann en souriant à la serveuse du café qui venait de déposer une tasse de thé brûlante sur la table. Il faisait une température élevée dans la petite ville japonaise, mais Yann donnerait tout pour pouvoir passer des années ici, dans cette bulle nippone qui le protégeait de l'ambulante agitation parisienne. Un petit tas de cartes postales reposait sur la table en bois clair, toutes achetées au même endroit mais composées de photographies différentes, représentant chacune une vue ou un quartier emblématique de Tokyo, que Yann avait quitté la veille. Bien qu'il adorait chaque recoin de la capitale, ce que Yann aimait faire, c'était de visiter une énième fois les petites villes aux alentours, et il finissait généralement dans le même café, à écrire des cartes postales qu'il envoyait à sa famille mais aussi à ses collègues.

Un nom de plus s'était rajouté sur la liste des destinataires cette année : Martin Weill. Ce reporter au visage timide mais aux arguments forts qui avaient su convaincre Yann et Laurent de l'embaucher, et qui avait fait perdre une demie-heure dans l'emploi du temps de Yann lorsqu'ils avaient discuté dans la simplicité du bureau de ce dernier, le jour de son entretien.  
Peut-être que ce n'était pas pour éviter une réunion ennuyante que Yann s'était laissé emporté par la couleur indéchiffrable des yeux du jeune reporter, mais il avait préféré étouffer ce qui commençait à naître au creux de son estomac.  
Et puis, de ce qu'il avait appris (non, Yann n'avait pas espionné les réseaux sociaux de Martin, ou bien un petit peu, mais tous les patrons font ça, non ?), le jeune reporter partageait déjà sa vie avec quelqu'un. _Quelqu'un_ qui semblait presque fantomatique. Mais _quelqu'un_ contre qui Yann ne pouvait rivaliser. _Quelqu'un_ qui était une femme.

Mais Yann s'en fichait de la vie privée et amoureuse de Martin, car après tout, ce n'est que son employé, n'est-ce pas ?

  
**SMS de Martin à Yann, août 2016**

  
_Salut Yann, je passe de bonnes vacances je t'en remercie. J'ai reçu ta carte postale du Japon avant-hier, et c'est vrai que je dois t'avouer que c'est très beau comme pays ! Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu ne comprennes pas leur Wifi, ça arrive à toute personne atteignant la quarantaine tu sais. Concernant le reportage en septembre, il faudrait que je vois avec toi et Laurent pour les hôtels et le budget qu'on aura, mais je pense que je viendrais aux bureaux fin août. _  
_ Bonne fin de vacances !_

  
Martin reposa son téléphone sur la table basse du salon et s'empressa de rejoindre ses parents et sa sœur dans le jardin de la grande maison familiale, où il entendait déjà le doux chant des cigales. Il avait écrit ce SMS à la va-vite et en le relisant rapidement, il se demanda brièvement pourquoi le courant passait si bien entre Yann (qui était son _patron_) et lui ; jamais il n'aurait osé plaisanter de la sorte sur l'âge d'un de des supérieurs. Mais Yann restait Yann, et Martin savait pertinemment que ce jeu-là continuerait de plus belle à la rentrée, que ce soit dans l'intimité des loges ou dans la collectivité du plateau du Petit Journal.

« Ah Martin ! s'écria son père lorsqu'il vit son fils arriver près d'eux. On trinquait justement à ton nouvel emploi.  
— Mais on l'a déjà fait quand on l'a appris papa, s'étonna le jeune homme en voyant – une nouvelle fois – ses parents sortir le champagne.  
— Et alors ? On ne fête jamais assez une bonne nouvelle ! »

Martin rit, et s'assit à côté de sa sœur qui s'occupait d'ouvrir un paquet de biscuits apéritifs. Sa mère, quant à elle, s'éventait avec sa main et commençait à énumérer – une nouvelle fois – ses inquiétudes vis à vis des pays dangereux que Martin devra sûrement traverser (Laurent lui avait déjà parlé de la Syrie) et elle ne cessa de lui énoncer toutes les précautions qu'il devra prendre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je sais ce que je fais, et puis je ne serais pas tout seul, répondit le jeune homme, un brin agacé que sa mère le prenne toujours pour un enfant.  
— Et puis, peut-être que Tintin va enfin trouver le grand amour grâce à ses voyages ! déclara sa sœur en lui faisant un clin d'œil pas du tout évocateur. »

Martin rit nerveusement (c'est toujours embarrassant ces discussions avec sa famille), c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas régulier dans ses relations. Il avait quitté sa dernière petite amie il y a quelques jours ; et il avait déjà oublié le motif.

Mais lorsque sa sœur prononça cette phrase, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi le visage de son nouveau patron, Yann, se dessinait devant ses yeux, comme une apparition fantomatique dont il était le seul à pouvoir distinguer.

Troublé, Martin but une gorgée de champagne et les fines bulles qui se brisaient contre son palais vinrent effacer peu à peu le visage de Yann, et les cigales semblèrent se taire un instant.

***** « _merci beaucoup_ » (japonais)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre ! <3 La suite arrive bientôt :D  
Tout commentaire positif, négatif, est évidemment lu et apprécié ;)


	2. Un grain de sable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous pour vos commentaires encourageants et vos petits messages sur le premier chapitre <3 Voilà la 2ème partie, en espérant que cela vous plaise ! <3

**Carte postale de Martin à Yann, août 2017**

_Salut Yann ! Pour une fois que c'est moi qui envoie une carte postale, je t'ai évidemment choisie la plus moche, comme ça tu pourras la mettre à côté des figurines tout aussi moches que j'aime te rapporter de mes voyages. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis encore en Amérique, mais au Sud cette fois-ci ; et bien sûr en passant par le Brésil je t'ai acheté un bracelet brésilien. C'est ringard mais ça t'ira bien (et je peux sentir la tape sur mon bras que tu m'infliges à chaque fois que je t'embêtes). Et en passant dans une librairie, j'ai..._

  
« Hello Yann ! »

Le quarantenaire leva les yeux de la carte postale qu'il lisait, pour voir débarquer Vincent Dedienne trempé de sa baignade, vêtu d'un maillot de bain rouge écarlate : ce dernier s'assis sur sa serviette de bain, et enfoui les pieds dans le sable brûlant dans un soupir de bonheur. Les deux collègues passaient leurs vacances en Espagne, avec d'autres de leurs amis notamment Maïtena et Ali, qui étaient toujours en train de se baigner dans l'étendue turquoise : seul Yann n'avait pas voulu entrer dans l'eau, car Yann est un Barthès, et les Barthès ne se baignent pas.

« Salut Vincent, répondit-il en posant la carte postale à côté lui et en se redressant sur ses coudes.  
— Comment va mon petit Yannou préféré ? »

Habitué à des surnoms plus ou moins farfelus, Yann ne tint pas rigueur de celui-ci dont Vincent affectionnait ; il sourit (Vincent était une de ces personnes qui pouvait rendre le sourire au plus triste des humains) et entama la discussion.

« Ça va, ça va. Alors tu as fini de draguer le pauvre espagnol ?  
— Figure-toi qu'il parle français aussi, et tu connais mon niveau en espagnol, j'ai essayé de lui demander de venir boire un verre mais apparemment, la femme près de lui était sa copine et elle parle aussi français, du coup elle m'a lancé un regard si noir que j'en ai encore des frissons, brrr.  
— Sois content qu'elle n'ait pas essayé de te noyer, déclara Yann en riant.  
— Bah, quand il a dit «_ soy heterosexual _» ça aurait du me mettre sur la piste, mais bon, tu me connais, toujours à vouloir rendre le monde plus gay... »

Pendant que Vincent continuait de parler, les yeux de Yann dérivèrent instinctivement vers la carte postale de Martin posée près de lui et dont il n'avait même pas fini de lire : lisant en diagonale, il essaya de reprendre discrètement la lecture ; c'était plus fort que lui, les mots de Martin, au téléphone ou couchés sur du papier, étaient plus intéressants que tout ce qu'il se passait autour.

« Yannou ? Tu m'écoute ? reprit Vincent en ayant l'oeil brillant de celui qui avait tout compris des amours de son ami.  
— Ouais ouais, répondit Yann en éloignant de son champ de vision la carte postale.  
— C'est Martin qui t'a envoyé ça ? »

Et avant que Yann ne réponde ou ne puisse cligner des yeux, Vincent s'était saisi du papier cartonné et avec un sourire taquin, tenta de lire, mais Yann s'était presque levé du sol et il essaya de reprendre des mains de Vincent son bout de papier si précieux.

« Vincent ! Rends-moi ça, c'est personnel, déclara Yann.  
— Pourquoi ? Il t'a écrit des choses sexuelles ? rit Vincent de plus belle, en levant les bras plus haut que ceux de son patron afin de lire ne serait-ce qu'une phrase.  
— Mais n'importe quoi, souffla Yann, en rougissant. »

Il s'était rassis sur sa serviette de plage après que Vincent ait consenti à lui rendre le papier : son cœur battait vite, balloté entre la gêne et la phrase de son collègue.

« C'est mignon, même en vacances il pense à toi, énonça Vincent le sourire aux lèvres.  
— On s'entend bien Vincent, alors oui il m'envoie un truc comme ça parce que je suis son ami et...  
— « _On s'entend bien_ » ? le coupa Vincent. Vraiment ? Tu es son « _ami_ » ? Mais Yann enfin, Martin veut juste te sauter dessus dès qu'il te voit, il cherche ton attention tout le temps même sur le plateau, c'est logique qu'en vacances il t'envoie des cartes postales, pour qu'il soit dans tes pensées même quand tu es à la plage avec tes potes.  
— N'importe quoi, c'est un truc d'amis de faire ça.  
— Je te rappelle que tu ne m'a jamais envoyé de carte postale en trois ans d'amitié, Yann.  
— Hein ? Mais bien sûr que si ! Quand j'étais au Japon l'année dernière, je t'en ai envoyé une.  
— Ah, oui c'est vrai, reprit Vincent après quelques secondes de réflexion. Mais là n'est pas la question : à mon avis, t'as plutôt intérêt à aller conclure directement avec lui, ou bien il va te passer sous le nez et il est bien assez aveugle pour te dire aussi « _soy heterosexual_ » comme mon bel espagnol.  
— Vincent, il _est_ hétéro. Que veux-tu que je fasse contre ça ?  
— Martin ? Hétéro ? pouffa son collègue. Crois-moi, il n'attend que toi, il ne veut que toi et ton corps de mâle. »

Yann resta silencieux et fixa la carte postale posée à côté de lui et qu'il avait maintenue au sol par sa bouteille d'eau après que Vincent ait consenti à la lui rendre : le vent qui soufflait fort ce jour-là avait amené au fur et à mesure du sable sur le papier cartonné jusqu'à presque l'enterrer et Yann se mit à penser que s'il ne bougeait pas, elle serait complètement recouverte ; et s'il ne se bougeait pas, il perdrait Martin, recouvert et étouffé par d'autres femmes et d'autres hommes qui enfouiraient grain par grain les sentiments du jeune homme envers son patron, jusqu'à les enterrer définitivement.

Il est vrai que depuis que le jeune reporter avait intégré l'équipe du Petit Journal, Yann et lui avait développé une relation plus qu'amicale (Vincent dirait que cette relation_ est aussi passionnée que celle d'Elizabeth et de Mr Darcy dans Orgueil et Préjugés, tu devrais lire ce chef d'oeuvre Yannou_) mais Yann n'osait pas avancer plus loin avec Martin ; il préférait rester dans cette bulle douce et légère où ils se taquinaient à longueur de journée et parlaient davantage de vie perso que de boulot. Et puis on avait toujours connu à Martin une présence féminine ; alors Yann n'osait pas tenter le diable, même s'il se répétait sans cesse la phrase d'Hugo, qu'il lui avait glissée tout bas lors de la soirée de la remise des prix du Parisien en décembre dernier : « _Martin est déjà sorti avec un gars à la fac, mais jamais il t'avouera de lui même qu'il aime aussi les mecs_ ». Ce soir-là, Yann avait pensé pour la première fois que Martin était peut-être perdu dans son orientation sexuelle, et son sentiment d'exaspération en voyant Martin ne rien tenter depuis tout ce temps s'envola comme font les petits flocons de fleurs des pissenlits. 

Il avait voulu tenter des approches ou des messages encore plus ambigus que ceux d'ordinaire, mais les jours filaient aussi vite que le courage de Yann lorsqu'il croisait le regard troublant de Martin. Les jours passaient si vite que rien n'avait évolué, et nous étions maintenant en été : Yann se fit la promesse de parler sérieusement à Martin, en espérant que cet été soit son dernier en tant que célibataire.

  
Quelques heures plus tard, sous la chaleur du soleil espagnol et pendant que les quatre amis attendaient que le plat principal du restaurant soit servi, Yann se saisit de son téléphone pour envoyer un SMS à Martin, comme à son habitude.

_Salut Martin ! Comment tu vas en Amérique du sud ? (J'espère d'ailleurs ne pas bousiller mon forfait de téléphone, je te préviens ce sera toi qui me remboursera). J'ai reçu ta carte postale hier, merci beaucoup Tinmar, elle est très belle. Pour le bracelet brésilien, j'espère qu'il n'est pas vert, tu sais combien je déteste cette couleur, mais te connaissant, tu en a acheté de toutes les nuances. Là je suis au restau avec Vincent, Maïtena et Ali (bien sûr je t'enverrai une photo de nos plats, rien que pour te faire baver), ils te passent le bonjour._

Pendant que Yann tapotait sur son écran de téléphone, le sourire aux lèvres (parce qu'il faisait un temps agréable et qu'il était en vacances avec ses amis, rien que pour cela, n'est-ce pas ?), Vincent donna discrètement un coup de coude à Maïtena (qu'il avait nommée comme étant son entremetteuse numéro deux au sujet des amours de Yann et Martin) et les deux amis s'échangèrent un sourire complice, tandis que Ali les regardait sans rien comprendre, mais préférant siroter sa sangria.

« Hé Yann, se lança Vincent, tu parles à Martin ? »

L'intéressé leva les yeux vers lui, en espérant que personne ne verrait son rougissement.

« Non, pas du tout, menti-t-il.  
— Tu mens Yannou, rien qu'à ton sourire et ton regard brûlant on sait que tu envoie des textos à Tintin.  
— Ou bien des sextos, qui sait ? rajouta Maïtena, ce qui fit rire Vincent et augmenter la rougeur des joues de Yann.  
— Mais n'importe quoi vous deux ! Ali, s'il-te-plaît, dis leur qu'ils débloquent.   
— Tu n'as qu'à ajouter des emojis pêche et aubergine, je suis sûr qu'il débarquerait à la seconde, ton reporter » s'exclama Vincent en riant encore plus, ce qui faisait bafouiller Yann.

Et même si Yann adorait son ami, parfois, il avait envie de l'enterrer vivant après l'avoir assommé avec la pelle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu <3


	3. Premières bulles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le troisième et avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
Encore merci à vous de me lire <3

**Août 2018**

Martin était en train de poser les deux valises au sol et se dirigea vivement vers la fenêtre pour admirer la vue qu'offrait la cabane perchée qu'il avait réservée pour eux deux. C'était une idée de sa sœur, qui avait déjà expérimenté ce type de vacances avec son compagnon et qui avait été ravie ; alors quand elle avait appris que son frère avait enfin rencontré quelqu'un, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion et lui avait soumit l'idée de ces vacances atypiques. Et Martin semblait plus que ravi, la vue était imprenable et le pays où ils logeaient l'était tout autant. Il avait hâte de ces quelques jours, son couple s'était formé depuis à peine quelques semaines, et l'Irlande offrait aux deux amoureux leurs premières bulles d'intimité.

  
« Martin ? » résonna une voix féminine près de la porte.

Il reconnu la voix douce et se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

  
« Yes ? demanda-t-il.  
— I asked my husband about the broken window, and he said that he will fix it in a few minutes. He's coming.  
— Oh, thank you so much Kathelyn, i'm sorry but my friend can't sleep with a opened window, and it's a little bit cold here... Thank you so much for your help.  
— Don't worry ! I'm glad to see French people here ! »

  
Martin et Kathelyn échangèrent encore quelques minutes, lorsque près de la porte en bois foncé, Yann apparu, tenant dans sa main leur dernier sac de voyage. Kathelyn se retourna et serra la main de Yann, tout en se présentant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack, le mari de Kathelyn arriva dans leur cabane perchée et après avoir demandé d'un air méfiant si les deux hommes souhaitaient un deuxième lit, ce à quoi Martin répondit un « no » ferme, il alla réparer la fenêtre qui fermait mal, le tout en quelques minutes. Les deux hôtes souhaitèrent un agréable séjour à Yann et Martin et sortirent de la pièce toute boisée.

  
« Alors ? Content d'être là ? demanda Martin en se dirigeant vers Yann et n'osant, pour l'instant, le prendre dans ses bras.  
— C'est vraiment beau, répondit Yann, je ne m'attendais pas du tout que tu m'emmènes ici, j'aime beaucoup.  
— Je suis content si ça te plaît alors. Je ne savais pas si ça allait faire trop ou pas assez, ou...  
— Chut, le coupa Yann en lui mettant son index sur sa bouche, c'est parfait. Vraiment parfait. »

  
Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, espérant transmettre à travers leurs bouches et mains liées toute sa reconnaissance et son bonheur d'être là.  
Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que Yann et Martin étaient ensemble, alors ils marchaient sur des œufs, Yann ne voulant pas brusquer Martin (il savait que le jeune homme n'avait eu que très peu de relations avec des hommes), et Martin ne voulant pas paraître trop irréfléchi.

  
Ils s'étaient mis ensemble de la plus simple des manières : un soir de juin, lorsqu'ils discutaient ensemble dans la loge du présentateur, Martin avait décidé d'amener sa guitare pour jouer un morceau à Yann (qui n'avait jamais osé lui dire combien il adorait cela) et tandis que la tension électrique grimpait dans la petite pièce, que leurs corps se rapprochaient inconsciemment, Yann avait chuchoté _t'es beau quand tu joues de la guitare,_ Martin avait rougi, et répondu _seulement quand je joue ?_ et Yann avait ri, s'était empourpré, et avait murmuré _non, tout le temps,_ et Martin, poussé par un courage inexpliqué, avait posé ses lèvres sur le bas de la joue mal rasée de Yann, à l'endroit où sa fossette naissait lorsque le quarantenaire riait. Et puis Yann avait arrêté de respirer quelques secondes, avant de se décider, poussé par un courage inexpliqué, de poser à son tour ses lèvres sur la bouche rose et douce de Martin, comme ça, comme un simple baiser. Il avait voulu avoir ce courage bien avant, mais divers événements avaient compromis son plan, notamment les absences répétées de Martin en dehors du sol français.

  
Alors ce soir-là il avait senti Martin en confiance et entreprenant : c'était le jeune homme qui l'avait embrassé plus franchement la deuxième fois, faisant rire de joie Yann. C'était également lui avait proposé à son patron ces vacances dans une cabane perchée en Irlande ; et Yann s'était bêtement mis à penser que Martin s'était assumé et avait fait la paix avec lui-même, comme lui l'a fait il y a des années de cela quand il avait compris et enregistré la phrase de son meilleur ami : «_ tu ne peux pas changer qui tu es et pour qui battra ton cœur _».

  
Martin n'avait pas été engagé à Bangumi seulement pour ses capacités à parler plusieurs langues, mais aussi pour son côté entreprenant et décidé : Yann venait de comprendre cela en regardant le jeune homme défaire leurs valises puis disposer leurs pyjamas et brosses à dents respectifs sur l'unique lit d'un air conquérant et heureux.

  
Quelques heures plus tard, les deux amoureux rentraient de leur balade dans la petite ville d'à côté : ils avaient traversé la campagne verdoyante, s'étaient tenu la main pour traverser quelques rochers inoffensifs qui jonchaient une petite cascade et avaient atterri dans le centre ville calme. Par pudeur, et peut-être par envie de passer des vacances sans se faire lyncher, Martin avait lâché sa main de celle de Yann lorsqu'ils arrivèrent parmi la foule et le quarantenaire avait vu pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, la peur et l'inquiétude dans le regard de Martin.  
Mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur car lui aussi avait eu peur du regard des autres lorsqu'il été sorti avec son premier petit ami.

« Quelle journée ! Je suis cla-qué » annonça Martin en se laissant tomber sur le lit aux draps soyeux.  
— Je pense qu'on va bien dormir ce soir, dit Yann entre deux bâillements et en s'étirant les bras.   
— Demain on doit encore faire plein de choses, mon Ne-Ya, j'espère que tu seras en forme, rit Martin, fier du nouveau surnom qu'il avait trouvé.  
— On verra qui va dormir pendant tout le vol du retour, mon Tinmar, répondit Yann, les yeux brillants de malice et les lèvres souriantes.  
— Pari tenu ! Pff je n'aurai pas du m'allonger, j'ai la flemme de me lever prendre une douche là, soupira Martin, les paupières presque closes de sommeil.  
— J'y vais en premier, mais méfie toi, j'exige de dormir à côté de quelqu'un qui sent bon hein ! »

  
Pour toute réponse, Martin lui avait envoyé un coussin posé près de lui à la figure quand Yann se baissa sur le lit pour prendre son pyjama et des bulles de bonheur avaient explosé dans le ventre de Yann : le rire de Martin lui faisait toujours cet effet-là.

Au moment de fermer les yeux et de basculer dans un sommeil bien réparateur, Yann observait Martin qui s'assoupissait doucement, les paupières cachant la couleur noisette de ses yeux. Ils n'osaient pas encore dormir serrés, blottis l'un contre l'autre, mais leurs jambes entremêlées et leurs visages tout proches leur suffisait amplement. Le temps viendra pour les câlins du soir et les longues étreintes ; pour l'instant ils étaient comblés.

  
Le lendemain matin à huit heures, Martin se réveilla le premier et entreprit de préparer le petit déjeuner avec ce que Kathelyn et son mari avaient laissés à leur disposition. Il déglutit en voyant ce qui était proposé, mais étant habitué à manger bien pire lors de ses nombreux voyages, il ne fit pas le difficile. Yann le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, le visage encore endormi et empreint de la marque de l'oreiller ce que Martin trouva hilarant.

  
« Hé bah dis donc, quelqu'un a bien dormi on dirait, lança le jeune homme en riant toujours.  
— C'est ça, moque toi de moi, répondit Yann en levant affectueusement les yeux au ciel.  
— J'espère que tu aimes les petits déjeuners typiques irlandais, je n'ai trouvé que ça dans la petite cuisine, annonça-t-il en montrant la table recouvert de différentes nourritures. »

  
Yann s'en approcha et déglutit à son tour en voyant les saucisses, le bacon, les rondelles de boudin noir, du porridge, et quelque chose qui ressemblait à du pain. Il le désigna du doigt et avant qu'il ne pose sa question, Martin répondit :

  
« C'est du _brown bread_ apparemment. Kathelyn a laissé un mot sur l'assiette.  
— Et qu'est ce que c'est ce machin ? demanda Yann dubitatif.  
— Du pain brun à base de céréales. Ça a l'air bon ! » s'exclama Martin en goûtant une tranche.

  
Finalement, le petit déjeuner avait été rapidement mangé, et les deux hommes se préparaient maintenant à leur deuxième journée de tourisme. Avant de partir, ils se mirent tous les deux au bureau de la chambre afin d'écrire la carte postale qu'ils avaient acheté la veille adressée à la mère de Yann, ce dernier l'ayant informé qu'il partait en Irlande avec son nouveau compagnon.

  
**Carte postale de Yann & Martin à la mère de Yann, août 2018**

_Coucou maman, j'espère que tu vas bien en Savoie ! Je suis en Irlande avec Martin (le Martin de Quotidien oui), dans une cabane perchée, c'est magnifique. Aujourd'hui on a visité la vieille ville et on a acheté plein de souvenirs (je te montrerai les photos !) et un magnet que tu pourras coller sur la porte du frigo. Je t'entends déjà me demander si je suis heureux avec ce Martin, et je te répondrai que oui, je suis très heureux. Et non, ce n'est pas pour autant que je veux avoir des enfants tout de suite (on verra bien). _  
_ Je t'appelle quand on rentre à Paris, on te fait des bisous !_  
_ Yann et Martin._

  
Martin avait tenu à signer également la carte postale, mais n'avait pas voulu écrire quelques mots (et puis qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu écrire ?), malgré les encouragements de Yann. Le jeune homme était déjà assez angoissé de rencontrer sa belle mère après les vacances, il voulait faire bonne impression, car il était très attaché à Yann (_aimer_ était encore bien trop fort) et cela se confirma lorsqu'il le regardait avec un sourire niais coller le timbre avec minutie, ses lunettes rondes lui tombant sur le nez et ses sourcils adorablement froncés.

  
Le soir, quand ils se mirent au lit, les jambes lourdes à force d'avoir marché mais comblés de bonheur, Yann ne put résister à l'envie d'embrasser Martin dans le cou, là où la peau était brûlante, et le sentant plutôt réceptif, de le mordiller davantage, tandis que sa main osa se promener timidement sous son t-shirt. Le jeune homme, entre deux soupirs, gigota pour se mettre face à Yann et il lui demanda :

« Yann... attends, attends... tu es sûr ? »

Le quarantenaire se releva légèrement dans le lit, réalisant qu'il était allé peut-être trop vite dans ses gestes.

« Je... Excuse moi Martin, répondit-il doucement, si tu ne veux pas, tu me le dit et on arrête tout. Je sais que... que tu n'as pas trop eu d'occasions de... d'être aussi proche avec un homme, hésita-t-il. On va aller à ton rythme, je ne veux pas te...  
— Yann, le coupa Martin, bien sûr que je le veux, je crois que j'en ai toujours eu envie, c'est juste que... »

  
Il s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots. Yann avait peur, est-ce que le jeune homme allait le repousser ? Lui dire qu'il regrette ? Qu'il préférait le contact féminin ?

  
« Je ne sais pas trop comment faire, avoua enfin le jeune homme, et je sais que toi... toi tu es plus doué, plus confiant... Je veux que tu profites aussi et..., rit-il doucement pour masquer sa gêne, je ne vais pas être ton meilleur coup. »

  
Plus personne n'osait respirer tant Martin attendait la réponse de Yann et Yann était bouche bée des propos de son compagnon. Cependant, il osa enfin prendre la main de Martin et poser la sienne sur la joue du jeune homme, en souriant.

  
« Martin, je m'en fiche que tu sois ou pas mon “meilleur coup” comme tu dis, je veux juste qu'on soit ensemble, te faire plaisir et... et t'aimer. T'aimer par les gestes. »

  
Personne ne sut comment s'était fini cette discussion tant ils chuchotaient bas et s'embrassaient fort, mais une chose est sûre, leur nuit s'était terminée de la plus douce et charnelle des façons, tous deux perdus dans l'immensité de l'amour et de ses plaisirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu <3


	4. Tiramisu & peluches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon d'avoir mis autant de temps à écrire cette fin ! Les cours m'ont pris un temps fou ces dernières semaines... Mais voilà le dernier (et oui...) chapitre de cette mini-fic ! En espérant que ça vous plaise et en vous remerciant encore et encore de lire, de commenter, tout ceci me fait tellement chaud au coeur... <3

**Carte postale de Yann & Martin, juillet 2022**

_Ciao tout le monde ! On espère que tout se passe bien chez vous et que vos vacances à Caen se sont bien passées (les photos sont magnifiques en tout cas). Ici, on commence à quitter les lieux pour retourner sur Paris avant de partir à Barcelone avec les enfants car ils..._

  
« Yann ! s'écria Martin. T'es où ? »

  
Le susnommé releva la tête du bout de papier et appela son compagnon.

  
« Ah, tu es là, dit le jeune homme en arrivant dans la chambre parentale. Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en enlaçant les épaules de Yann qui était assis au bureau.  
— J'écrivais une carte postale pour tes parents, répondit-il. Faudra aussi envoyer des photos à ta sœur non ? Je pense que ça lui fera plaisir.  
— Oui je pense aussi. Elle est gaga des enfants, ce qui nous arrange bien quand on veut les faire garder le soir, rit-il en embrassant la joue barbue de Yann.  
— Martin... elle est enceinte de presque sept mois, on ne peut plus lui demander de garder deux enfants en bas-âge...  
— Mais elle adore ça. Et puis je tiens à avoir au moins une soirée par mois en tête-à-tête avec mon amoureux moi. »

  
Yann rit devant la moue boudeuse de Martin, et avant même d'avoir pu l'embrasser, il fut interrompu par une voix enfantine et des petits pas qui se rapprochaient.

  
« Papa 'Ann ! s'écria l'enfant en rentrant dans la pièce. On a oublié de mettre Zozo et Nounours dans la valise ! »

  
Martin et Yann se regardèrent et soupirèrent intérieurement : la valise ne fermait déjà plus, et il fallait en plus y mettre les deux peluches préférées des enfants dedans.

  
« J'arrive Timothée, je vais venir t'aider. » répondit Martin, tandis que Yann continua l'écriture de la carte postale.

  
_Ciao tout le monde ! On espère que tout se passe bien chez vous et que vos vacances à Caen se sont bien passées (les photos sont magnifiques en tout cas). Ici, on commence à quitter les lieux pour retourner sur Paris avant de partir à Barcelone avec les enfants car ces petits ne savent pas tenir assis plus d'une seconde ! On vous tient au courant de notre arrivée à Paris, en attendant on vous fait tous des bisous, Timothée et Camille vous ont déjà fait plein de dessins._  
_ À très bientôt,_  
_ Yann, Martin, Timothée et Camille._

  
Martin quitta la chambre parentale pour se rendre dans la petite pièce d'à côté. L'hôtel dans lequel ils logeaient, quelque part en Italie du nord, était très chaleureux et la petite famille avait pu trouver une chambre spacieuse, composée d'une salle de bain et d'une pièce attelante, qui était tout simplement la chambre des enfants.  
La valise de Timothée et de sa sœur Camille était posée sur le lit, pleine à craquer, et à côté Martin vit les deux peluches et un tas de livres pour enfants.

  
« Qu'est ce que c'est que tous ces livres Timothée ? demanda-t-il à son fils. Ils ne sont pas à nous non ?  
— Camille a trouvé les livres là, répondit l'enfant en montrant du doigt une petite bibliothèque jaune et verte dans l'angle de la pièce.  
— Timothée mon chéri, les livres qui sont là appartiennent à l'hôtel, on ne peut pas les emporter...  
— Oh... fit le petit garçon, déçu. Mais y avait des chouettes jeux dedans !  
— On t'en achètera à l'aéroport des livres, tu veux ? Comme ça toi et ta soeur pourrez choisir ceux que vous préférez.  
— Oh oui chouette papa ! »

  
Une demie-heure plus tard, Martin fermait enfin (on ne sait pas comment) leurs deux grosses valises avec l'aide de Timothée qui s'était assis dessus pour aider. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire encore deux gros sacs et ils pouvaient partir sereinement.  
Dans l'entrée, Yann s'occupait de lacer les baskets de Camille, non sans difficulté.

  
« Papa 'Ann ? demanda la petite fille à son père.  
— Oui ma chérie ?  
— Dis on pourra acheter des glaces s'il te plaît ?  
— Mon cœur on en a déjà mangées hier soir, répondit Yann.  
— Mais moi je voulais goûter celle que papa Tintin a mangé. Et puis il a dit oui papa Tintin.  
— Ah oui ? demanda Yann le sourire au lèvres, sachant qu'il ne pourra pas refuser une glace à ses enfants. Papa Tintin a dit oui ? »

  
La petite fille hocha malicieusement de la tête, ses cheveux tombant en boucles blondes sur ses épaules.

  
« D'accord. » capitula Yann.

  
Il se mit à penser qu'il faudrait que Martin et lui se mettent un peu plus d'accord sur leurs méthodes d'éducation, mais tout ce qu'il comptait pour lui, c'était de voir ses enfants heureux, et si le simple fait de manger une glace au chocolat suffisait à leur bonheur, alors il leur en achèteraient tous les jours.

  
Bien plus tard, lorsque toute la petite famille était installée dans l'avion (les enfants et Martin endormis), Yann se mit à repenser aux souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Martin : quelqu'un savait-il seulement que quelques années plus tard, ils seraient pères de deux merveilleux enfants, et bientôt mariés ? À cette pensée, Yann toucha de son pouce et son majeur l'alliance argentée, neuve et brillante qui ornait son annulaire : Martin lui avait fait sa demande, très simplement, la veille, lors du dernier repas en Italie de la famille Barthès-Weill. Martin avait attendu le moment du dessert, et Yann avait cru ne jamais pouvoir rentrer vivant en France lorsque, surpris et choqué de l'annonce de Martin, à genoux, montrant un écrin de velours rouge, les joues de la même teinte, Yann avait encore dans sa bouche une part du délicieux tiramisu : il s'était presque étouffé à cause du cacao en poudre et son compagnon (maintenant _fiancé_) s'était immédiatement relevé pour lui donner de l'eau ; et après quelques gorgées, les yeux humides d'émotion et de peur, Yann avait hoché la tête de haut en bas et Martin (qui était passé par toutes les couleurs) s'était senti le plus heureux des hommes.

Et ses enfants qui dormaient, serrant chacun une main de Martin, et de l'autre une peluche, ses enfants qui étaient sa plus belle fierté et pour qui il pourrait tout abandonner, ses enfants qui lui donnaient chaque jour des crampes aux joues à force de rire : « _Voilà enfin ce que signifie le mot “famille”_ » se disait-il, en se sentant comme la première fois qu'il vit Martin, dans l'intimité des bureaux de Bangumi : le cœur battant, le sourire aux lèvres, la sensation d'avoir enfin trouvé cette chose qui comblerait sa vie et qui le rendrait heureux chaque jour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !! <3 On se retrouve bientôt !


End file.
